Et si Drago Malefoy avait une soeur et si Lily Evans était stérile?
by nesache
Summary: Vous voyez le titre? Ben en gros ça raconte ça. Combinaison de deux défis.
1. Chapter 1

Combination de deux défis :

Et si Drago Malefoy avait une sœur ?

Et si Lily Evans était stérile ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narcissa se précipita vers la salle de bain pour aller vomir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait des nausées et elle n'était ni idiote ni complètement sans précédent, elle était enceinte.

Quand elle reprit sa place autour de la table, son mari ne leva pas le nez de la gazette.

-Tu es allée te rendre présentable ? C'est vrai que tu ne ressembles à rien sans maquillage.

L'avantage avec Lucius Malefoy, c'est qu'il est tellement centré sur lui-même qu'il n'est pas compliqué de lui cacher les signes de sa grossesse. Si il croit vraiment que sa femme pique un sprint en plein milieu de son petit-déjeuner pour aller se repoudrer le nez, c'est qu'il témoigne d'un certain manque de connaissance de la gente féminine.

Ou qu'il s'en fiche, ce qui est plus probable.

Il faut dire que l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la famille Malefoy, l'héritier étant déjà né, en pleine forme et présentant à un an tous les signes du futur petit connard prétentieux.

Narcissa soupira, bien sûr elle l'aimait, c'était son fils. Et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas mieux que lui dans le domaine, elle le reconnaissait sans problème.

Le premier problème de ce bébé, pensa t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre, c'est qu'il y a bien 9 chances sur 10 qu'il soit celui du jardinier.

Le deuxième problème est que la famille Malefoy est tellement obsédée avec la pureté du sang qu'il existe tout une série de rites à la naissance juste dans le but de s'assurer de la parenté du nouveau né (pour que cette tradition soit instaurée, on peut assumer qu'elle n'est pas la première a se retrouver dans cette situation).

La solution serait l'avortement. Mais cela ne se pratique pas chez les sorciers et il est hors de question qu'un moldu s'en occupe. Reste l'abandon.

citroncitroncitroncitroncitroncitroncitroncitroncitron

Narcissa déposa le panier avec sa fille devant la porte du 12 square Grimmauld. L'accouchement était encore récent et elle était exténuée. Elle avait passée ces derniers mois à l'étranger, a travailler pour l'ambassade (sorcière) de grande-Bretagne évitant son mari avec un tel succès qu'elle le soupçonnait fortement d'être heureux de la situation.

Elle regarda sa fille sans regret. Ici, elle n'aurait peut-être pas la vie la plus heureuse mais sa tante Walburga était malade, riche et en désespoir de trouver un vrai héritier, après que ses deux propres fils soit devenus ou traître ou mort.

Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle avait l'embarras du choix, sa seule autre famille était ses sœurs. Bellatrix était en prison et Andromeda avait développé des valeurs pour le moins détestables.

Elle embrassa l'enfant sur le front, s'assura que le mot qu'elle avait laissé n'allait pas s'envoler et transplana rejoindre pour la première fois depuis des mois sa vraie famille.

poirepoirepoirepoirepoirepoirepoirepoirepoirepoirepoire

Sirius apparut en face de sa maison d'enfance très tôt le matin. On venait de lui annoncer que sa mère était à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche et il était résolu à ne pas louper ça. Dans sa hâte, il trébucha sur un nourrisson mais il réussit quand même à atteindre la porte en un temps record. C'est seulement quand il eut la main sur la poignée qu'il réalisa.

-Je viendrais pas de shooter dans un bébé ?

Il regarda à l'endroit où se trouvais le panier puis ramena de nouveau ses yeux sur la poignée, assez mécontent d'avoir à choisir entre sauver un gosse et voir sa mère agoniser. Mais c'est son sens de la responsabilité qui l'emporta et il se saisit du panier, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la rue au passage pour remarquer qu'elle était déserte et que quiconque avait perdu son bébé n'était pas vraiment à sa recherche.

Il finit par rentrer dans la maison le panier à la main. A son arrivée, l'infirmier qui s'occupait de sa mère arriva vers lui.

-Je suis désolé Mr Black, mais je craint que vous n'arriviez trop tard…

-Mince !

-Votre mère est décédée cette nuit, mes plus sincères condoléances.

-Faut pas.

-Je sais que c'est un moment très difficile…

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, coupa Sirius.

L'infirmier lui sourit d'un air compréhensif.

-Vous êtes dans un état de choc.

Sirius allait lui répondre quand il fut interrompu.

-Oh il est mignon c'est le votre ? Dit l'homme en regardant le panier.

-Non je l'ai trouvé dans la rue.

L'infirmier éclata de rire et parti, prétextant être demandé à l'hopital.

Sirius considéra un instant le panier. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire ?

framboiseframboiseframboiseframboiseframboiseframboise

Il apparut cette fois devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Quand il s'approcha de la porte, il sentit le fumet du bacon en train de griller et il rentra dans la maison sans frapper. Il posa son panier sur la table, prit une assiette et s'installa.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, fait comme chez toi.

Sirius la remercia. James, son meilleur ami, entra dans la pièce en pyjama, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais.

-Salut vieux, dit-il en prenant lui aussi une chaise.

Il regarda le panier.

-C'est gentil d'avoir rapporté un bébé. Comment vas ta mère ?

-Morte.

-Toutes mes félicitations.

Il se servit un jus de citrouille. Lily se retourna pour les servir mais elle fit tomber l'assiette quand elle aperçu enfin le panier.

-Sirius Black ! D'où vient ce bébé, cria-t-elle réveillant au passage l'enfant et provoquant une série de pleurs.

-Il était devant la porte de ma mère.

-Il y a un mot, remarqua James.

Il le déplia soigneusement.

-Altaïs, 5 mai 1982.

Il retourna le papier.

-C'est tout.

Lily prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Oh James, c'est un signe du destin.

James soupira puis sourit.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Sirius.

Lily repositionna le bébé dans ses bras.

-J'ai fais des examens il n'y a pas longtemps...On essayait depuis un moment d'avoir des enfants mais apparemment...je suis stérile, finit-elle amère.

C'était encore quelque chose de dur a accepter. James, qui considérait déjà ses deux meilleurs amis comme ses frères, avait une vision différente de la famille et avait vite envisagé l'adoption.

-Bien sûr c'est toi qui l'a trouvé Sirius, alors peut être que tu veux…commença Lily.

-Non! Non non non ! Merci mais je vais attendre encore un bon demi siècle avant d'essayer ce...genre de trucs…

James rejoins sa femme pour admirer l'enfant.

-Par contre qui appelle sa fille Altaïs ? Dit il en jouant avec le nez du bébé.

-Un Black, dit Sirius sombrement, Altaïs est une étoile de la constellation du dragon. En plein dans la tradition.

-C'est joli, dit Lily, elle est jolie.

-Notre fille est jolie, souffla James.

groseillegroseillegroseillegroseillegroseillegroseillegroseille

groseillegroseillegroseillegroseillegroseillegroseillegroseille

Voilà, je vais sans doute rajouter au moins un chapitre mettant en scène Altaïs, surtout essayer de lui faire rencontrer son frère biologique à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire une histoire longue.


	2. Chapter 2

Altaïs Potter grandit ainsi pour devenir la plus belle des jeunes filles. A l'age de 11 ans, elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, faisant la fierté de ses parents et de ses oncles adoptifs.

Dès son entrée au château, beaucoup n'ont pu s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec un serpentard de 2 ans plus âgé, fils d'une des familles les plus influente du monde sorcier. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'extrême blondeur de leurs cheveux mais de leurs teint pâle, de leur visage en pointe, de leur nez régulier et même de leurs présences.

Et tout cela troublait Altaïs. Son adoption n'avait jamais été un secret, sa découverte par son oncle Padfoot était une histoire qu'on lui avait raconté des centaines de fois et elle vivait dans une famille qui s'était choisit par le cœur, où les liens de sang entre chaque membre était inexistant.

L'idée même qu'elle puisse croiser ses parents génétiques en allant se balader au chemin de traverse l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Tout ça pour dire que croiser son possible frère tous les jours dans les couloirs, sans compter qu'elle l'avait détesté au premier regard, commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Moony ?

-Professeur Lupin, s'il te plaît Altaïs. Attends au moins Halloween avant de saper mon autorité, dit son oncle avec un sourire las.

Remus Lupin aka Moony aka son loup garou d'oncle adoptif était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis septembre, ce qui constituait déjà le plus long job qu'il ai gardé dans sa vie.

-T'en penses quoi de ma ressemblance avec Malefoy ?

Il arrêta de ranger ses livres et la regarda pensive.

-Tu veux que je sois honnête ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne vas pas genre...commencer à pleurer. Ou te venger sur moi. Ou faire une fugue. Ou...non parce que si tu fais une fugue, tes parents vont me tuer…

-Non

Il soupira et s'assit devant son bureau.

-Thé ?

-Tu es en train de retarder ta réponse hein ? Dit Altaïs nerveusement.

-Tu veux du sucre ou pas ? Je me souviens plus…

-Tu sais très bien que non. Si jamais tu me demande si je veux du lait, je mange ta théière, s'énerva t-elle.

-Une théière ne se mange pas Altaïs, dit Remus en versant lentement son thé.

-MAIS TU VAS LE CRACHER TON MORCEAU OU BIEN ?

Il lui tendit sa tasse calmement.

-Connais tu la théorie de ton oncle Padfoot sur ton prénom ?

Altaïs le regarda déconcertée.

-Je sais que c'est le nom d'une étoile.

-Oui. Et sais tu que prénommer ses enfants d'après les étoiles est une tradition de la famille Black ?

-De quoi ? Et quel rapport avec Malefoy ?

Il prit un chocolat.

-Narcissa, la mère de Drago, est la cousine de Sirius. Autrement dit elle t'aurais laissé sur le palier de sa tante.

-Oh merde !

-Language ! Répondit il mécaniquement.

Elle posa sa tête sur le bureau.

-Tu...tu crois que je suis la sœur de Drago ? Demanda t-elle désespéré de déjà connaître la réponse.

Remus hésita.

-Je penses que tu leurs ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Autant à Lucius qu'à Narcissa. Ce qui ne colle pas, c'est ton abandon. Ces gens là tirent beaucoup de fierté à la naissance d'un nouveau petit sang pur. Encore à notre époque ils continuent la tradition des mariages arrangés avec les autres vieilles familles pour leurs garantir un réseau. Ils n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants comme ça. Les Malefoy tout particulièrement sont connus pour avoir un grand sens de la famille.

Altaïs blanchit à la mention de mariage arrangé.

-Je veux pas aller chez eux , dit elle effrayée.

Remus s'adoucit.

-Ces gens n'ont aucun droit légal sur toi. Et crois tu vraiment que tes parents pourraient renoncer à t'avoir comme fille ? Mince, James à déjà prévu toute ta carrière de star international de quidditch. Il a même déjà planifier la façon dont il allait martyriser ton premier petit ami. D'ailleurs pour information, ça consiste en une certaine forme de torture chinoise, il m'a fait des schémas...Je dois les avoir quelque part…

Elle rit avant de s'enfuir de son bureau.

-Non c'est bon je préfère garder la surprise…

bananebananebananebananebananebananebananebanane

Bien que rassurée, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer dans les couloirs.

-Je pense que père va réduire ses dons tant que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore sera à la place de directeur. Et tous ces sangs de bourbe qui sont acceptés chaque année font perdre du prestige à cette école. A Durmstrang ils…

Voici quel était le discours typique de Drago Malefoy. Mon père, mon argent, ma pureté...Ça en virait à l'obsession. La plupart des enfants de son âge parle de Jenny qui a rompu avec Brad ou de comment cette peau de vache de professeur t'as sacqué parce qu'elle aime pas ta tronche ou même du prochain match de quidditch des Harpies mais pas de la condition sociale de ses camarades.

Elle, elle aurait tout fait pour avoir un sang plus dilué.

Le jour où elle l'entendit railler les robes miteuses de Remus et en le traitant de déchet dans son dos fut la salope de petite goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle l'envoyai valser à travers les escaliers.

Et évidemment elle atterrit dans le bureau du directeur.

-Miss Potter, dit Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Comment justifiez vous votre comportement ?

C'est un petit connard arrogant et je le hais, pensa t-elle.

-J'ai manqué de contrôle, dit elle entre ses dents. Pour ça je m'en excuse.

Le directeur acquiesça .

-Mr Malefoy se trouve à l'infirmerie avec une jambe cassé et dit souffrir le martyr, il soupira. Malheureusement, connaissant particulièrement bien Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, je crains qu'ils n'en restent pas là et que je soit obligé de convoquer Lily et James pour une petite discussion…

Il la regarda fixement pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien ce que cela impliquait. Et soudain elle réalisa. Merde, merde, merde.

noisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisette

noisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisettenoisette

Arf. Obligé de faire un autre chapitre maintenant. Me suis un peu lâchée sur les gros mots mais j'avoue qu'étant moi même très vulgaire, j'ai du mal à me restreindre quand j'écris. Et aussi désolé pour ceux qui préfèrent les noms français des maraudeurs, j'ai perdu l'habitude de les utiliser. Review petit lecteur.


	3. Chapter 3

Les prochains jours, Altaïs les passa à prier Merlin que les parents de Drago Malefoy en restent là et acceptent gentiment que leur fils n'aie eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Malheureusement, le courrier du matin piétina ses dernier espoirs.

 _Ma fille,_

 _Je suis très mécontent._

 _Non seulement chaque jour je dois me taper dans les couloirs le sourire arrogant de ce conn...de cet... de Malefoy mais en plus maintenant on m'oblige à avoir une conversation entière avec lui. Je suis très fière de ce que tu a fait, et cela même sans connaître tes motifs, mais tu dois apprendre à penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Nous t'attendrons ce soir à 20h devant le bureau du directeur. Si tu ne sais pas où c'est, n'oublie pas que tu as la carte ou un Moony à ta disposition._

 _Papa._

 _Altaïs n'écoute PAS ton père. Nous sommes très déçus de ton comportement. Quelles que soit les raisons, on ne fait pas tomber les gens dans les escaliers et surtout si par malheur cela arrive, on s'excuse après. Es-tu aller voir le garçon pour lui dire que tu étais désolé ?_

 _Nous aviserons de ta punition ce soir après la réunion, d'ici là fait profil bas et va dire pardon si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait._

 _Maman._

Altaïs soupira et ignora le conseil de sa mère. De toutes façon, elle se fichait de l'état dans lequel Drago pouvait bien se trouver et elle ne regrettait pas vraiment son geste. La seule chose que son esprit redoutait, c'était la rencontre avec Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy.

ananasananasananasananasananasananasananasananasananasananas

La fin des cours arriva beaucoup trop vite et elle fut incapable de manger quoi que ce soit au moment du dîner.

Remus voyant sa détresse décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur et passa le trajet à essayer de la rassurer.

-Mais tu comprends pas Moony ! Je veux pas les voir ! JE VEUX PAS LES VOIR! dit elle en le secouant par le col de sa robe. Alors plutôt que de me sortir du réconfort à deux balles, aide moi à fuir la situation !

Le professeur Lupin, qui possédait une patience légendaire mais faut pas pousser quand même, sorti sa baguette et lança un sortilège muet.

-Voilà, il ne te reconnaîtrons pas comme ça. Hippogriffe mentholé, dit-il en direction de la gargouille gardant le bureau avant de s'en aller.

Altaïs posa son pied sur l'escalier de pierre qui commença à tourner sur lui même, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais.

Elle s'arrêtait devant la porte, les jambes tremblantes. Elle entendait déjà des voix s'élever dans la pièce.

-Vraiment c'est lamentable, dit une voix douce. J'imaginais qu'une famille aussi estimable que les Potter savait élever leurs enfants, il semble que je me fasse des illusions.

-Je ne comprends Mr Malefoy, dit la voix de sa mère, ma fille n'est pas comme ça. D'ordinaire elle est calme et respectueuse…

Altaïs décida de rentrer à ce moment là.

-Ah voici...commença Dumbledore mais il stoppa pour la dévisager quelques instants.

Toute la pièce la regardait avec les yeux ronds. Elle aurait aimer un miroir pour comprendre ce que son imbécile d'oncle lui avait fait et s'en voulut de pas avoir essayer de savoir avant. Une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans ses yeux du directeur.

-Viens prendre place près de tes parents, Altaïs, je t'en prie...

Narcissa Malefoy avala son thé de travers et commença à tousser bruyament.

noixdecoconoixdecoconoixdecoconoixdecoconoixdecoconoixdecoco

Narcissa s'étouffa dans sa tasse de thé quand elle entendit le nom de sa fille pour la première fois depuis onze ans. Elle paniqua quelques instant, personne ne lui avait dit que le problème de son fils s'appelait Altaïs et elle ragea intérieurement contre le manque de communication au sein de sa famille. Elle se mit à regarder attentivement la jeune fille qui vint s'asseoir entre ses deux parents.

L'enfant était déguisé de la manière la moins discrète du monde. Une perruque verte, une moustache violette, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croissant de lune et des moustaches de chats dessinées sur ses joues. C'était comme si on avait jeter la jeune fille dans le monde impitoyable de l'atelier maquillage de l'anniversaire d'un enfant de quatre ans. Cela lui fit presque mal. A côté de Narcissa, Lucius sourit comme si c'était Noël avant l'heure.

-Visiblement, votre fille ne prend absolument pas les choses au sérieux et a hérité de la grande arrogance de son père, ronronna Lucius.

James Potter sourit.

-Qui êtes vous pour critiquer les goûts des autres. Ma fille est juste une précurseuse, elle lance des modes.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour réclamer l'attention.

-Nous sommes tous ici pour éclaircir la situation et discuter de la punition de Miss Potter. Drago étant toujours à l'infirmerie…

-Il souffre beaucoup, ajouta Narcissa en toute mauvaise foi.

Il avait quand même fallu qu'elle sorte tout son arsenal de mère poule pour que l'infirmière ne jette pas Drago hors de l'infirmerie, au vu du fait qu'il est en parfaite santé depuis maintenant des jours, mais plus son fils restera longtemps coincé au lit, plus le préjudice sera estimé grave.

Elle croisa le regard de sa fille. Ses yeux étaient ceux des Black, gris, très clair, mais la forme de son visage était typique de la famille Malefoy. Elle aurait aimé enlever tous les pastiches de son visage pour être sûre, mais il semblait de plus en plus pour elle qu'Altaïs n'était en rien la fille du jardinier. Elle cessa de dévisager la jeune fille pour se reconcontrer sur la voix de Dumbledore.

-...et nous aimerions beaucoup avoir ta version de l'incident Altaïs.

châtaignechâtaignechâtaignechâtaignechâtaignechâtaignechâtaigne

Altaïs dut faire un effort pour enlever ses yeux de sa mère biologique. Du moins pour elle, il n'y avait plus aucun doute que c'est ce qu'était Narcissa Malefoy sa mère biologique. Elle avait vu les yeux de la femme s'écarquiller à l'entente de son nom. Troublée, elle répondit au directeur.

-C'est...Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de raconter partout que son sang était plus pur que les autres et qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde, qu'il était plus riche et tout. J'ai vraiment essayer de l'ignorer, dit-elle suppliant Lily de comprendre que sa fille avait fait un réel effort, mais quand il a commencé à regarder de haut Moo...professeur Lupin…

Altaïs fit un geste dans le vide pour montrer son impuissance...Elle n'avait juste pas été capable de se contrôler, ça avait été juste un geste impulsif.

-Tu sais, dit son père avec un ton responsable, Moony a l'habitude de gérer les insultes et crois moi il sait se défendre. Il faut apprendre à laisser couler parfois.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'est lui qui disait ça ? La dernière fois que sa mère avait pris une insulte sur le fait qu'elle soit née moldue, un gars avait fini en sang.

-Je sais mais il...il l'a traité de déchet humain et …

-OH LE PETIT…

Lily posa vite une main sur la bouche de son mari, l'empêchant d'aggraver les choses.

-Écoute Altaïs, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, on ne se défend pas par la violence. Si tu n'était pas d'accord avec Drago, pourquoi n'as tu pas essayer de défendre ton point de vue par l'argumentation.

La jeune fille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si argumenter avec Drago Malefoy était possible.

-Si Miss Potter se bat à chaque fois que quelqu'un exprime un désaccord avec elle, il me semble que son avenir est plus que compromis, intervint Lucius Malefoy. J'aimerais, Mr le Directeur, une punition exemplaire...dans son propre intérêt cela va de soi, ajouta t-il en souriant.

-Mr Malefoy, je penses qu'Altaïs a parfaitement compris la leçon et vous devriez être d'accord avec moi qu'il serait dommage d'handicaper une élève si prometteuse pour une erreur de jeunesse. Elle passera la prochaine semaine en retenue et cette décision est définitive, précisa t-il de façon plus autoritaire quand Malefoy commença à ouvrir la bouche pour discuter la décision. Et s'il vous plaît, dites à votre fils qu'il sera aussi attendu lundi en retenue, n'oublions pas qu'il a insulté l'un de ses professeurs.

-Et selon qui ? Dit Malefoy d'une voix mauvaise. Vous n'allez pas croire ce que cette jeune fille a inventé pour se justifier ?

-Je crains bien qu'elle ne dise la vérité Lucius, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, en fait son récit est totalement en accord avec celle du témoin principal.

-Qui est ?

-Le professeur Lupin. Votre fils n'est apparemment pas aussi discret qu'il le pense.

-La parole de cet homme ne vaut rien ! Il...

myrtillesmyrtillesmyrtillesmyrtillesmyrtillesmyrtillesmyrtilles

Lucius rageait. Narcissa elle voulait juste en finir de cette histoire grotesque. Son mari avait pensé pouvoir atteindre les Potter par l'intermédiaire de leur fille mais ce qui n'était en réalité qu'une petite altercation entre deux adolescents prenait une importance démesurée. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que le bébé qu'elle avait abandonné 11 ans auparavant se trouvait peut-être à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle chercha de nouveau dans le visage de la jeune fille pour une confirmation et souhaita de nouveau avoir la possibilité de voir sa vraie apparence.

-Syphonapterus, souffla t-elle en pointant discrétement sa baguette vers Altaïs tout en feignant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

quetschequetschequetschequetschequetschequetschequetsche

Altaïs ressenti des picotements dans sa moustache et dans sa perruque. Elle essaya de ne rien laissait paraître mais elle était à deux doigts de devenir folle avec l'envie de se gratter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essayer de se concentrer sur la conversation qui s'envenimait entre Lucius Malefoy et son père.

fraisefraisefraisefraisefraisefraisefraisefraisefraisefraisefraise

Narcissa regretta tout de suite son geste. Sûr elle voulait savoir si Altaïs était bien sa fille et celle de Lucius mais elle n'avait pas réfléchit au fait que son mari pouvait lui aussi remarquer la ressemblance et elle ne voulait absolument pas de ça.

Elle regarda la jeune fille lutter contre l'envie de se gratter en lui envoyant des encouragements muets.

abricotabricotabricotabricotabricotabricotabricotabricotabricot

-HAAAAAAAAAAA !

Altaïs n'y tint plus, elle envoya valser la perruque et la moustache et commença à gratter son visage comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle fut soulagée, elle se releva pour voir qu'encore une fois, elle avait attiré l'attention de toute la salle. Narcissa Malefoy la regardait fixement. Elle savait que ses cheveux blonds ne laissait plus aucun doute à qui ce soit à présent, elle posa ses yeux sur son père biologique, horrifiée.

mirabellemirabellemirabellemirabellemirabellemirabellemirabelle

Narcissa regarda sa fille lui donner la confirmation tant redoutée puis elle se tourna vers son mari, anxieuse. Lucius ne montrait aucun signe de reconnaissance et on voyait juste son impatience à retourner à sa discussion avec Potter et le directeur. Elle éclata soudainement d'un rire hystérique qui déconcerta tout le monde, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, c'était nerveux. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que son mari ne remarque rien. Après tout, elle avait bien réussie à lui cacher une grossesse, alors il était déjà clairement aveugle pour commencer.

La soirée se finit sur cet incident. Dumbledore refusa de reprendre la conversation et Narcissa ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée. Elle jeta du coin de l'œil un dernier regard à sa fille. Celle ci était venu se réfugier avec ses parents pour discuter silencieusement. Quand elle vit Lily serrer dans ses bras Altaïs et passer la main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter comme le fait une vraie mère, elle ne put que constater que cela la laissait indifférente.

Oui elle était soulagée, la fille qu'elle avait abandonnée avait survécu, elle allait bien et c'est tout ce qui importait, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à aller voir au-delà et à risquer sa situation. Elle repartit chez elle sans regret.

manguemanguemanguemanguemanguemanguemanguemangue

Quand Altaïs alla se coucher ce soir là, elle se sentit en paix. Elle réalise à présent, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu se dire à ce sujet, combien il avait été important pour elle qu'elle croise ses parents biologiques.

La vérité était qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose quand elle avait croisé le regard de sa mère, et même lorsqu'elle avait vu son père, elle s'était senti troublée. Mais le comportement pompeux et indifférent de Lucius Malefoy n'avait fait que la réconforter dans la sensation d'être une totale étrangère. Et ce n'était pas là l'opinion d'une adolescente en pleine crise identitaire mais juste un fait, ces gens là n'était pas sa famille.

Elle s'endormit avec la pensée agréable que Drago Malefoy n'était donc, pas son frère.

litchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchi

litchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchilitchi

Ça finit là je pense, je n'ai jamais souhaité aller très loin dans ce défi. Je suis un peu désolé de ne pas avoir réellement inclus le personnage de Drago Malefoy mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec lui, surtout à l'âge là. Le personnage devient intéressant en grandissant.

Il y a beaucoup de coupures parce que beaucoup de changements de points de vue. Du coup je suis un peu soulagée d'en avoir finit parce que je commence à manquer de fruits…:)


End file.
